


Shadow of the Past

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Shadow has something important to explain to Thomas and Ian in regards to the latter's past.~Set in Dimension 3~





	Shadow of the Past

"Shadow? What's this about?"

  
Shadow Thomas looked up at his host and Ian; the two were sitting on Thomas's couch, the latter having been summoned at Shadow's request. "There's something I need to explain to you both," Shadow began, the weight of Tempest around his shoulders acting as a comfort.

  
"There's not another Dragon Witch, is there?" Thomas asked, a wary look in his eyes.

  
"What? No, of course not," Shadow said, shaking his head.

  
"If there was then Roman and Pryce would be here," Ian added, glancing at Thomas for a brief moment.

  
" _Exactly_ ," Shadow muttered, "back to what I need to say. Ian, what is the farthest back you can remember anything?"

  
Ian raised an eyebrow at that, confusion clear as day, "I remember waking up one day in my room, before I eventually changed it into my lab. As soon as I did, I heard your voice whispering to me, saying that my name was Insanity."

  
Shadow closed his eyes and nodded, a heavy sigh coming from him. Opening them again, he stared right at Ian. "Which is exactly _why_ we're here right now - that was a _lie_."

  
" _What?_ " Both Thomas and Ian asked at the same time, disbelief coming from one and anger coming from the other.

  
"Ian...when you first appeared, you stumbled through the doors to the dark side looking dazed and confused. I used my influence to guide you to that room - that's when I...when I got the idea to use you for my own reasons," Shadow said, guilt and regret in his voice.

  
Ian tensed and glared at his former mentor, hands gripping the couch cushions tightly. "So if that was all BS then _who_ was I?"

  
"Who you _were_ \- _are_ \- is the side known as _Foolishness_ ," Shadow said, not breaking eye contact but aware of Tempest curling around him more. "I saw an opportunity and I went with it, ultimately corrupting you with the darkness of that part of the mindscape. Essentially, while Anxiety is overly cautious, you would have thrown caution to the wind."

  
"...I mean...he still _does_ do that," Thomas offered, trying to ease the clear tension in the room.

  
"...What?" Shadow asked, looking over at Thomas.

  
"Yeah, what?" Ian echoed.

  
"Well, _think_ about it Ian - after your rat mutant army failed the first time, you disregarded what was going on to face us _yourself_. Then you dabbled in inter-dimensional transportation without a care of _what_ would happen. Need I bring up how you almost _died_ the first time during the whole Titan fiasco?"

  
"That last thing happened because I was trying to protect our friends!" Ian argued, looking more than a little annoyed.

  
"From what they said, D2 Virgil and the others got over the palace gates quick enough that you _could_ have joined them but you stabbed yourself instead to buy them extra time. Time they most likely didn't need after all," Thomas reasoned.

  
" _I_... _they_..." Ian crossed his arms and scowled, "... _alright_ , so you got a point Tom."

  
"...Well, _that_ is new information to me," Shadow muttered, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground. Regaining his composure, he looked back up at them, "Anyway, the reason I bring this up now is because you both deserve to know the _truth_. I _understand_ that this is yet another screw up of mine and that I can't change anything. Just...like I said, you deserve to know the truth... _about everything_. _I'm sorry_..."

  
Both Ian and Thomas sat there in quiet contemplation, the tense feeling in the air growing consistently. Thomas didn't know what to think except that this was more of an issue for Ian specifically. He could say what _his_ decision is but ultimately, it came down to Ian. Finally, after what felt like hours, Ian spoke up. "...It's like I told Logan a while ago - I _don't_ put stock in those titles anymore."

  
"What-?" Thomas began but was stopped by Ian holding up his hand.

  
"Those titles don't mean _anything_ now. _None_ of us fit the stereotypes of them anymore; yes I _do_ throw caution to the wind at times but I try to think things through more often, Virgil is still _anxious_ , yes, but he _isn't_ like that 24/7 anymore, I could go on with this. The point is, and I've also stated this to Logan as well if you want to ask him, we still offer _guidance_ to Thomas here but we've _grown_ and become _our own people_ over time."

  
"...So what have you decided...?" Thomas asked, looking at Ian.

  
"I'm _not_ happy, obviously, but...I _am_ grateful for this information on my past," Ian answered. He then got up and walked over to Shadow. Tempest raised her head, as if figuring out if Shadow were in any immediate danger. " _Shadow._ "

  
Shadow raised his head; a guilty, but resigned to the outcome, look on his face. " _Ian._ "

  
"...Although I'm angry, I did say before that I want to give you the same chance I got to start over," Ian stated. "Despite what may have happened, you owned up to this and apologized."

  
"What are you-?" Shadow was cut off by Ian, who raised the same hand as before towards Thomas.

  
"I _still_ stand by what I said about giving you a second chance," Ian explained.

  
" _I forgive you._ "


End file.
